


Something Special

by combefemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Isaac is adorable, F/M, Lydia really likes The Notebook, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac makes big plans to sweep Lydia off her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Isaac wants to ask Lydia out and decides to surprise her with an impromptu picnic on Valentines day to ask her on a "real" date.

“Got any plans for tonight?” Derek asks Isaac on Valentine’s Day morning.

Isaac bites the inside of his cheek before nodding. “Yes, actually.”

“Oh?” Derek asks, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah,” he says. “With Lydia.”

Derek smiles. “Oh, really? Finally making your move?”

Isaac rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Derek says. “You two have been circling around each other for months.”

Isaac feels himself blush. “You think?”

Derek nods. “It’s painfully obvious.”

Isaac smiles at that.

“So, what do you have planned?” Derek asks.

“Something special,” Isaac says cryptically. Derek shakes his head and smiles fondly but doesn’t ask anymore questions.

XxXx

Isaac spends the rest of the day getting everything ready. 

When the doorbell rings at just passed five, he’s dressed in the nicest clothes he has — which isn’t saying much — a pair of blue jeans that (miraculously) don’t have holes or graveyard dirt on them and the shirt Camden had worn to his graduation. 

“I brought movies,” Lydia says when he opens the door, holding up a handful of DVD’s. She’s dressed in a blue sundress and heels.

Isaac smiles at her. “Actually, I was thinking we could do something else.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Like what?”

“Like, not watching The Notebook for the thousandth time,” he says, plucking the movie from her hand and tossing it over his shoulder (making sure it lands on the couch).

She gapes at him for a second. “That is my favourite movie.”

“I’ve noticed,” he replies.

Lydia sighs. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I’m single and I don’t have a date. I’m hanging out with my only single friend because everyone else is off having romantic dinners or sex. If I want to watch a sappy chick-flick, I’m going to watch a sappy chick-flick.”

“Okay, okay,” he holds his hands up in surrender. “But what if I can offer you something better?”

“Better than The Notebook?” she asks, skeptical. “I doubt it.”

“Give me a chance,” he says.

She sighs. “This better be good, Lahey.”

He smiles and takes the rest of the movies and her bag, leaving them inside the door and stepping out onto the porch with her.

“We’re not staying here?” she asks.

“Nope,” he replies. “We’re taking advantage of this beautiful day.”

With that, he skips down the porch steps and into the unseasonably warm February weather, Lydia hot on his heels.

“So, where are we going?” she asks as he leads her around the side of the house. He glances at her and smirks, knowing he’s got her on the hook.

“You’ll see,” he answers.

They walk around to the back of the house and out across the lawn towards the lake at the back of the Hale property. He leads her out onto the small dock that juts out into the lake and holds out a hand to help her down into the small rowboat that’s tethered there.

All the humour is gone from her face when she asks, “What’s going on, Isaac?”

He gives her a reassuring smile. “You’ll see.”

She considers him for a moment before nodding her head and taking his hand.

As Isaac rows them across the lake, Lydia skims her fingers on the surface of the water and watches their reflection. When they get to the other side, he ties the boat off and helps her out.

She doesn’t let go of his hand as he leads her the rest of the way.

When they enter the small clearing, Isaac hears Lydia gasp. He turns to see she has a hand covering her mouth and smiles. He pulls her by the hand toward the red and white checkered blanket he laid out earlier that day. There’s a picnic basket already sitting on it, as well as an unlit candle and a single, long-stemmed, red rose.

Lydia sits down on the blanket and Isaac sits across from her. She gapes at him.

“Isaac,” she says softly, stunned. “I… I don’t even…”

When she trails off, lost for words, Isaac smiles and takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know if you remember,” he says. “But on the first day of freshman year, I asked you out.”

Lydia cringes. “I remember,” she says. “And I wasn’t very nice about it.”

He nods. “No, not really,” he agrees. “But it was then that I knew that if I was ever going to ask you out again, it would have to be something special.”

Realization dawns in her eyes, and a smile spreads across her face. “Okay,” she prompts.

He sighs, because this is Lydia and of course she’s going to make him go through with the whole display. “Lydia,” he says. “You’re smart and beautiful and amazing and I’m crazy about you. And I want to be with you, however you’ll let me. If you’ll let me…?”

She picks up the rose and starts toying with it. She hums, like she’s considering it, putting a lot of thought into it, before she grins and taps him on the nose with the rose. “Yes.”

“Yes?” he asks, not quite able to believe it.

She laughs. “Yes!”

XxXx

They eat the food Isaac packed — fruit salad and grape juice because he couldn’t get actual wine — before the sky starts darkening as clouds roll in and they decided to head back. Isaac packs everything into the basket and rows them back across the lake, but just as they get to the dock, the sky seems to open up and rain starts pouring down on them.

Lydia squeals and Isaac takes her hand again as they run across the lawn towards the house. Suddenly, though, she stops and yanks him back towards her. Her hair is soaked, plastered to her face and her make-up is running, but she’s smiling brightly and Isaac doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful.

Isaac smiles back when she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. He drops the basket and wraps his arms around her, pulling them flush together. 

After a moment they pull away from each other, just enough to lean their foreheads together and brush noses, the rain pounding down all around them.

“You want to go order take-out and watch The Notebook?” he asks.

She grins. “Yes!” she exclaims and grabs him by the hand, leading them back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
